The present invention relates to hydraulic control valves and, in particular, it concerns a pressure management hydraulic control valve having an adjustable pressure pilot valve mechanism.
It is known in the art of control valves to employ a pilot valve, however, currently the state of the art it to provide non-adjustable preset pilot valves that are non-responsive to the flow demand fluctuation.
There is therefore a need for an adjustable pressure pilot valve mechanism that is responsive to the flow demand fluctuation.